School insanity
by Troku13
Summary: Two Saiyan girls, Tyza and Psy suddenly find out that their real teachers are missing and the Z fighters take over. What craziness will happen? Please read and review.
1. The teachers are missing

School insanity  
  
Ch1: The teachers are missing  
  
School had started. It was around 7 in the morning. Psy and Tyza were waiting for the teachers to arrive.  
  
"Where are they? I thought they arrive before us, you know, to get the lessons planned..." Psy said  
  
"Knowing them... they are getting coffee or something."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right about that. Some of them hate teaching us..."  
  
"I so agree... and i hate being in their classes."  
  
"I know, except I rather enjoy English and Language. I hope to grow up to be a poet or author someday."  
  
"Nah.. not me. I rather be a fighter."  
  
"Well... That sounds good too... But that's a rough life, and I kind of not enjoy living rough."  
  
"And you call yourself a Saiyan." Tyza give Psy a smirk  
  
"Well... You could say I love fighting, as long as I win." Psy stick hertongue out  
  
Tyza laughed. "Damn... where the heck are they?"  
  
"I have no clue..."  
  
Psy looked at the door, staring intently at it, trying to make the teacher walk right through it like he always did, no smile and a grumble of, "Hello...".  
  
Tyza's tail started to wag in frustration. "Oh hell with it... I'm going to bust down that door."  
  
"I'd love to see you try it."  
  
"Alright then I will." Tyza walks over to the door. She was grinning. This would be so interesting... she crack her fingers and Tyza give the huge door a kick and it flies open She rubbed her hands. "See that wasn't too hard."  
  
"I enjoyed watching you knock the door down," Psy reply, smiling.  
  
Tyza smiles back. She puts her books down on the ground. And she had a lot "So... Should we skip class or something. I'd rather not wait forever for our damn teachers to come..."  
  
"It's not time yet. They got about 10 more minutes... and I have to start this... I got until after homeroom."  
  
"Well, you know me. I'm not very patient at waiting."  
  
Tyza dropped her books on the floor as they land with a loud bang.  
  
"So am I Psy... so am i."  
  
"I'm about to screw this over... I hate math anyway."  
  
"I use to hate it. Ah!!! I got so much to do!"  
  
"I still hate it and why are you taking so many classes? I told you that would give you too much work..."  
  
"I'm only taking what i need."  
  
"I wish I could take what I want..." Psy lean against the wall in an attempt to relax.  
  
"Don't you have work to do? I know you didn't do it."  
  
Psy smirks. "You know me too well. And besides, I have the rest of today to finish it... It's not like I need to rush it..."  
  
"True... Ah... what the heck happened in that book." Tyza was going nuts. "Oh hell with it... its not like it matters anyway... I'll just get a damn zero and be done with it."  
  
Psy snickers. "That's the spirit."  
  
Tyza sits back as another one of her friends comes in. "You giving up on your work again I see."  
  
"Yep. I sure am." Tyza slam my books on the floor.  
  
"Why do you even bother coming to school then?"  
  
"We don't know... We just do... To me it's like a routine... A boring one, at that..."  
  
"I just come for Gym."  
  
"Don't even say that word." Psy said.  
  
"What? What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I loathe it. Period."  
  
"I don't see why... it's the only period we can show off."  
  
"I show off all the time. You remember last week what I wrote on the board before class?" Psy smile triumphantly.  
  
"I mean... how good we really are."  
  
"Its amazing you two can be so good at that but the other subjects you don't care one bit." Tyza's friend said.  
  
"Hey, I care, sorta, for English and Science, but only by that much." Psy hold her index finger and thumb close together to prove my point.  
  
Tyza sigh... "Yeah right." She looks at her watch, completely black except for the middle, where it tells the time.  
  
"I'm about to screw this."  
  
"Don't you even think about it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if you even attempt it... well let just say it won't be friendly."  
  
"I don't care. If they try to contain me I'll fight my way out. If you try to contain me, I'll still fight my way out. This school almost completely sucks.""  
  
"True.... but you don't see me bitching."  
  
"I tell everyone how I feel. Good or bad. If they don't like it, they can sue me." Psy glances back at the door.  
  
Tyza's eyes narrowed a bit. "Something is sure as hell not right here."  
  
Psy notice. "Oh, so you want to sue me? Duh."  
  
"I'm serious! I can't even sense the teachers. And that's odd enough."  
  
"Oh, so who cares? We can skip class then. There's no one to teach us," Psy say happily.  
  
"No... There is something else. The other powers I'm reading are huge!" "That's impossible. We all know there's no one stronger than the both of us on the Earth..."  
  
"I don't know... but they are definitely at my level."  
  
Psy try sensing them. "You're right! They're really strong!"  
  
"See didn't I tell you."  
  
The bell rang and all the students came in. Tyza stood up in the front of the class. Psy follow quietly, whispering, "Who could they be...?"  
  
'Don't ask me.' Tyza say telepathically.  
  
'Here comes one of them now...' Psy say telepathically back.  
  
Tyza looks over at the door. Psy's eyes follow as they too rest on the door. Tyza couldn't believe my eyes. It was Goten Son  
  
Goten walks in. "Morning ladies." He notices our tails  
  
Psy's automatically wraps around her waist. She would let no one touch it.  
  
Goten knew this was weird. He was going to tell his brother and father about this.  
  
"Morning Goten Son." I said, "Do you want me to address the students."  
  
Goten looked at us with a blank expression.  
  
"Good morning... Goten Son... Is something wrong?"  
  
"He is new to this after all you silly goose."  
  
'Hey watch it. I hate being called those ridiculous names you call me sometimes...'  
  
"Shall we address the students then, Goten Son?"  
  
"Oh uh... yes of course."  
  
Tyza smiles. "Great." Clears her throat. "Alright... this is Son Goten. He will be our new teacher. Now I want you to show him great respect and if you don't I'll beat the shit out of you."  
  
'Hey, leave me some...' "And I'll beat all the shit out of you if you don't do what she says."  
  
' damn... they sound like Vegeta.' Goten thought.  
  
Tyza gives him a look.  
  
"Well thank you ladies."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever..." Psy hides the fact that I'm excited he's here. Psy walks over to her seat.  
  
Goten walks over to the board. "What to say, what to say?"  
  
Tyza walks to her seat and walk down, placing her feet on my desk. Psy did like wise. The whole room look at us.  
  
"Who do those two think they are?" One boy said  
  
Tyza got angry and got up from her seat and walked over to the boy. She picked him up by his shirt. "Did you say something!"  
  
"Let him go. He isn't worth it."  
  
I threw him to the ground  
  
"Come on... You can beat the shit out of him later."  
  
Tyza sigh.  
  
"Miss... I don't think your teacher would approve of this going on." Goten said.  
  
"First of all my name is Tyza, not miss. And secondly... I'm a fighter. Its what I do."  
  
"We do it all the time."  
  
"And as Psy has said... we do it all the time."  
  
"So if you tell our teacher, he won't mind. In fact, he's almost scared shit of us. We were close once, well, I was close once to beating him up senseless."  
  
'Well i'm not so sure...this might be permit.'  
  
'Oh, yeah... Whatever... Fine then... Are you going to tell him what he has to do or is he going to waste the period to find what he has to do?'  
  
' i will... geez.' "Goten... you have to tell what is going on today... and do the attendance... and we can skip the stupid news..."  
  
Psy snicker. 'Why not call it... The boring damn news? That's what it really is...'  
  
Tyza just shake my head in response.  
  
"Lovely attendance... fun." Goten said. "I hate attendance... you tell me... is everyone here."  
  
"Well not everyone...I kicked some ass yesterday. About 5 kids won't be joining us."  
  
"Hey, don't forget me. I kicked a couple of asses myself."  
  
"Alright... I guess that make 9."  
  
"You kids are really a bunch of ruffians."  
  
Tyza smile back at him. "Why thank you... try to live up to my race."  
  
"Exactly." Psy smiles too.  
  
Tyza turns back to Psy. "What the heck are you talking about! You don't even know the language."  
  
"I don't care. It was a warrior race, so they just kicked a bunch of asses. I don't have to know the language to be a Saiyan, Tyza."  
  
"Alright then... if you really want to act Saiyan...then why the hell don't you like Gym!"  
  
"I don't like to be forced to do things."  
  
"Your not..."  
  
' So my supissions are right.' Goten thought  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Tyza slams her hand on the desk... "Ah hell I'm leaving... I'm going to first period."  
  
"Hold on Tyza!" Goten shouted  
  
"What!"  
  
Psy snickers. 'Had enough, haven't you?'  
  
' i have had enough with crap.'  
  
"Tyza... can we talk out in the hall?" Goten asked 'Don't you mean 'shit'?'  
  
' Whatever!'  
  
Psy snickers again.  
  
"That goes for you too Psy." Goten said  
  
"Hey, I'm not going out in that damn hall. I refuse."  
  
Goten walked over to Psy desk. "You will come with me."  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't?"  
  
"I'll drag you out. Now... lets go."Goten said  
  
"Fine then. I'll just kick your ass out there." Psy stands up, tip over her desk and walk out.  
  
Goten sighed. He follows Psy out the door.  
  
The class was like... " OOOO."  
  
Psy lean against the wall with one leg against it. 'I'm not taking shit from him...'  
  
"Now Psy... don't think i didn't hear that." Goten said  
  
"I don't care if you did or didn't."  
  
"For the reason I brought you two out here... I noticed you both Saiyans... and of course you know I am one... so I'm asking you.... to take it easy. Don't get all rough and beat the shit out of everyone."  
  
"Why not? I love doing it."  
  
"Yo Goten.. What's up man?" Trunks voice came from the hall  
  
Tyza looked up. She couldn't believe it. She was in shock... and in love.  
  
"Who else is here? The whole gang?"  
  
"Pretty much." Tyza said  
  
Trunks looked at Goten. "So who are these two girls?"  
  
Tyza smiled. "Great." She had to contain a giggle. "Believe it or not... they are Saiyans."  
  
"You for real?"  
  
"Don't believe him? See?" Tyza showed him her tail.  
  
Psy keep mine around my waist.  
  
"Your still reluctant to show others aren't you." Tyza said  
  
"Hey. I don't go showing off my tail. You know that's our weak point. I don't shine it around for anyone to grab hold of it. Unlike you."  
  
"It doesn't bother me."  
  
Psy snorts. "Whatever."  
  
"Maybe if you trained so more... it won't hurt."  
  
"That's what I call a true Saiyan." Came Vegeta's voice.  
  
"Don't you have a class... father?"  
  
Psy rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, you fucking damn Saiyan."  
  
Tyza gets a bit angry and attacks banging Psy into a locker  
  
"You want a fight?! I'll give you a damn fight!" Psy pushed Tyza off and threw her to the ground, getting on top of her and trying to punch her lights out. With her other hand Tyza knocked Psy off. Psy growled and kicked Tyza in the shin. Tyza's hands start to glow.  
  
"Alright... I didn't want to get involved in another fight... but it looks like you leave me a choose."  
  
"Hey... knock that off." Goku shouted  
  
Psy stopped. Psy didn't just hear his wonderful voice.  
  
Gohan was sanding there. "More violence."  
  
"What is going on here boys?" Goku asked Goten and Trunks  
  
Tyza wiped herself off. Psy stood there, frozen. He wasn't here. He couldn't be here...  
  
"Well these girls are Saiyans Goku..."Trunks began saying "You alright Tyza?" Goten asked  
  
"Fine... I've been hurt worse."  
  
Psy was still frozen... Goku was not here...  
  
"Uh hello... Psy!" Tyza starts waving here hands in front of her. Psy shakes her head.  
  
"What... Oh, sorry..."  
  
"Figures... you spaced out again."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Alright then... I gotta get my damn books!" Tyza stomps off. She was really pissed off.  
  
Psy remained standing there in the hallway, still a little shocked. Psy wasn't really in the mood to yell at Tyza. Tyza walked in the class room and punched half the wall out and walked out with a handful of books. The bell rings  
  
' That was a waste of a morning.'  
  
Tyza stomps off to first period. Psy finally move to get my books and walk to my first period class. Tyza walk into the language class. Psy get to my language classroom right before the bell rings.  
  
Hey everyone. What did you think? Not too bad I hope. So please review. We would really like to know what you think of it.  
Troku13 


	2. Lanugage Class

School Insanity Chapter 2: Language class  
  
Alright here's a little note. The italics are thoughts and the Bold writing is in Saiyan. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now to the fic.  
  
Psy get to my language classroom right before the bell rings.  
  
"Figures you'd be late."  
  
"Watch it." Psy sits down at a seat away from Tyza, not wanting to get into a fight now.  
  
Psy wondered to herself what class Goku would teach...  
  
Tyza was still pissed from early.  
  
Vegeta walked into the class. The room got tense except for Tyza and Psy. They were sitting in their usual ruffian position  
  
'Sweet... Vegeta's teaching this class. I wonder what he'll do...' Psy smirks.  
  
He sees an Spanish book. "Alright... you sees this crap... its useless in this class." He picks it up and he blows it up.  
  
Psy keeps smirking. This class was gonna be fun.  
  
"Alright all you brats... lets get too it... destroy those books."  
  
Tyza smiled. "Oh I'm so in the mood." She tossed the book up into the air and right before it hit the floor, she blew it to smithereens. Tyza picked up about a whole two rows books and blow them up. "Ah much better."  
  
Once we were finished destroying all the books Vegeta started scribbling writing on the board  
  
Tyza of course understood it. Psy, of course, didn't understand it. 'How could I not remember my own language? My brain was so f up sometimes...'  
  
Tyza looked up at the board and started to copy the words. Psy had a hard time trying to copy them. ' I knew I should have taken the course on learning my own language instead of fighting... Damn, I was so stupid!...'  
  
' See didn't i tell you... you needed to know it.'  
  
'Oh, shut up.' She sticks her tongue out  
  
Tyza rolls her eyes. Vegeta started talking in Saiyan  
  
Psy thought to herself ' Damn...I can hardly understand him!!'  
  
Tyza smiled and responded. Psy growled at Tyza. She was making a fool of her by replying! The others in the room had no idea what they were saying.  
  
' Probably she was saying how I didn't know the language... Acting all big with that knowledge...'  
  
Vegeta responded. " Is that a fact."  
  
Tyza nodded.  
  
Psy growled again. 'I could tell somehow she just said I didn't know it...'  
  
"Alright class. does anyone know what we just said?" Vegeta asked.  
  
I grinned my teeth together. ' If only I hadn't been stupid...'  
  
"No one knows... oh boy." Tyza said.  
  
' I was so stupid... Not taking my own language... Damn it all...'  
  
"Alright Tyza... tell the class."  
  
"Alright... Vegeta asked me if I understood Saiyan. I responded in Saiyan... that I did and I have been studying it for years. And then he said is that a fact?"  
  
"Good. Now then... i guess we gotta start from scratch... the alphabet."  
  
Tyza spat out her drink  
  
"Oh Tyza... you don't have to attend if you don't want to.. you understand the language well enough."  
  
Psy had to keep herself from slamming her head on the desk. She barely knew any letters of the alphabet of my own language...  
  
"Care to write on the board Tyza?"  
  
"Sure." Tyza got up from her seat and walked up to the board. She started writing all the letters.  
  
Psy watched Tyza writing the letters with ease... ' If he asked me to do that, I would be the laughing stock... My toughness had vanished since I heard him speaking Saiyan. I was stupid. That was a fact...'  
  
Tyza finished writing all the letter on the board. Vegeta examined the letters... He started speaking in Saiyan again. Psy contained herself yet again from slamming her head on her desk... ' I used to love this class and beat it with no problem but now I had no idea what he was speaking and I would most likely fail this class... I was a Saiyan who did not know my own language... I am a failure...'  
  
Tyza smiled at Vegeta. She nodded a few times.  
  
She responded. "My mother taught me Saiyan."  
  
Vegeta continued to speak in the weird tongue. It seemed the two Saiyans were having a long conversation. Psy could only catch a few words of what they were saying... ' I understood the words "my", "me", "you", and "together" and those words couldn't help me now...'  
  
Vegeta looked at the students.... "What are you doing!!! COPY THE NOTES!!!" He shouted, "This will be a quiz grade!"  
  
Psy rolled her eyes as she started writing them down. She knew I would fail now.  
  
Tyza looked over at Psy. "Uh sire.... Could i take an advanced quiz?"  
  
Psy knew she was provoking her. She deliberately asked for an advanced quiz to make me feel like nothing. She had power over me now and she knew it.  
  
Vegeta looked over at her. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"  
  
Tyza did seem a bit tense. And Psy noticed. 'So she isn't as good as she seems...'  
  
"The ancient language has not been attempted in centuries...."  
  
"I know that sir... but i want to attempt it."  
  
There were two dialects of Saiyan... The ancient language and the present version. Tyza was going to attempt to use a part of Saiyan Language that hasn't been use in eons.  
  
Psy didn't know what to think. ' Is she serious?'  
  
"Alright Tyza... go right ahead... this will be two parts. Written and spoken."  
  
Tyza picked up the chock. She started to write. The ancient alphabet was much different then the normal alphabet. Psy watched her write, wondering if she would pass or not. She was hoping she would fail...  
  
Tyza finished writing... she looked at the board trying to find any errors.  
  
Vegeta looked at the board. He looked at every single symbol on the board. He looked at Tyza... he started speaking in Saiyan again. The tone was different then before. Psy was trying to find out what he was saying... Tyza wasn't completely sure what he was saying. The ancient dialogue was difficult. Tyza's eyes narrowed and she began to speak.After a few sentences she had it.  
  
Vegeta smiled at her. "A true Saiyan."  
  
Tyza was in shock. She didn't expect to get such a good grade on the Ancient language. All Psy heard was the word "Saiyan" which could mean anything in the sentence... ' Damn, why did I choose to fight instead of learning her language?'  
  
Tyza decided to take her seat.  
  
"Sir... do you want me to copy that down?"  
  
"No need... these other slackers do."  
  
Psy surpresed a hiss. Tyza looked over at Psy... she walked over. "So how's it going?"  
  
Psy completely ignored her as she copied the ancient language down from the board.Tyza noticed both alphabets. She stared at it. She examined every letter.. "Not bad Psy... not bad at all."  
  
Psy decided not to respond. One of these other classes... Oo... She was going to beat Tyza in it... Run circles around her, laughing...  
  
"Oh... Tyza..." Vegeta started.  
  
Tyza looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"You will assist me teach?"  
  
"It would be my honor to do that." She smiled.  
  
Psy had to stop herself greatly from getting up right then and there and leave the class...  
  
"Why are you so mad at me Psy?" Tyza asked.  
  
'I think the reason is obvious...' Psy responded through telepathy.  
  
' oh come on... its not my fault...'  
  
'I. Don't. Care.'  
  
'Fine... be that way.'  
  
Tyza walks up to the front of the room. And starts to write more.  
  
Vegeta starts dictating stuff to her.. and she rights it down in both languages. Psy grumbled under her breath. 'When was this class going to end...?'  
  
Tyza stared at the clock... "Oh man..."  
  
"Alright class.... First thing... once you come here we are going to have a test... both oral and written." Vegeta said  
  
' Aw shit... I can't do it...' Psy thought secretly to herself. 'I'm screwed.'  
  
Vegeta starts talking to Tyza again. 'And you will have an advanced test."  
  
Tyza's expression changed. Psy noted it, but wasn't sure what to think of it. Tyza didn't know if she could master that language too. She nodded in response  
  
The bell rang. Tyza picked up her books.  
  
Psy sighed. ' Thank God...' She picked up her books and left the class as fast as she could.  
  
Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad I hope. Anyway please review. Laters. Troku13 


	3. Science Class

School insanity Chapter 3: Science Class  
  
Tyza walked to the science room She sighed. "Damn I hate this class."  
  
Psy entered it after Tyza, smiling. "I like this class."  
  
Tyza spat to the side as she sat down. The late bell rang. Psy too sat down and got ready for whoever was going to teach this class. Bulma walked in. "Good morning class."  
  
"IT'S NOT SUCH A GOOD MORNING!" Tyza hissed in Saiyan. "I hate this class."  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Bulma," Psy responded with a smile on her face, a real smile. She was going to love this class. She was good at science, even though she never let anyone know that. That would ruin her reputation for being a fighter.  
  
"Good morning.... I'm guessing your Psy."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Tyza couldn't stand this class. She was already bored and the period had just started.  
  
"Where you talking in Saiyan?" Bulma asked Tyza.  
  
"What is it to you."  
  
"I think she was, Bulma. Even if I can't really understand it..."  
  
"So your Saiyan too uh... I know how to deal with that."  
  
Tyza didn't pay much attention to her  
  
"What will we be doing in this class?" Psy asked Bulma politely.  
  
Bulma turned her attention to Psy... "We will be learning the great subject of Science. All of it... all the fun stuff. And maybe we will learn about what makes the Human body so amazing... if we get around to it."  
  
"Oh, good." Psy smiled. "I like Science."  
  
"That's good... I can tell your friend doesn't."  
  
"Yeah, but that's okay. So shall we begin today's lesson?"  
  
" Yes. I can tell Psy you are going to do well in this class with an attitude like that."  
  
Psy smiled. She always knew she had a talent for Science. Bulma walks up to the front of the room. "Alright... open your books... to page 45."  
  
Psy did as she was told. Tyza wasn't as interested. She lazily opened the book  
  
"Alright who would like to read first?"  
  
Psy hesitated a second before raising her hand, a sweat drop forming on the back of her head. {Now everyone will know I'm not all that lay back and uncaring... Oh well... Bulma would appreciate it and I do want to learn for real...}  
  
Bulma noticed Psy's hand "Okay Psy.... you can begin to read."  
  
"Alright." Psy looked back down at the page and began to read.  
  
' Who would have ever thought...' Tyza begins to think  
  
Psy was too busy reading to lash back at Tyza with a thought.  
  
"Thank you... Psy."  
  
"You're welcome, uh... ma'am," Psy added to be polite. {My reputation's screwed now...}  
  
"Anyone else want to read?" Bulma looked around the room.  
  
Psy also looked around the room. If no one else was going to read she would read again. Bulma sighed. "Is Psy the only one who likes to read?"  
  
"Tyza... please read."  
  
Bulma looked at her. Psy had to conceal a smirk. {What is she going to do now...?}  
  
"Yur out of your mind? I hate reading..."  
  
Psy turned to her. "Oh come on, Tyza. It's just some reading."  
  
"Fine... I'll read the damn paragraph!!"  
  
Psy shook her head and looked back down at her book. Tyza looked down and began reading. She didn't like it but she did. Once she finished she looked up. "There you happy now."  
  
"Thank you... now that wasn't so bad."  
  
Bulma looked at the clock... "Alright we got some time... take out your notebooks."  
  
Psy took hers out and opened it to the first page, ready and willing to do what Bulma wanted to do next. Bulma turned the projector on... and a long thing of notes appeared on it. "Copy these down."  
  
{Holy shit... That's alot. But oh well. Notes are notes} Psy began to write them down.  
  
' this is going to take a while.' Tyza thought  
  
Tyza finished all the notes. She looked back at the clock Soon, Psy finished taking the notes. {There... Done.}  
  
The bell rang  
  
{finally} Tyza thought  
  
Psy gathered all her books and belongings and exited the classroom, with a comment to Bulma. "Thanks for the lesson. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Have a good day."  
  
"You too." Psy walked away to get to her next class.  
  
Tyza walked to S.S. This was another one of her favorite classes. Psy was okay in S.S, but she didn't like it too well. Sometimes she found it very boring... Tyza sat down  
  
Psy entered the Social Studies's door and sat down. {Who's going to teach this class period...?}  
  
{ I wonder who is going to be here... I hope its Trunks. That would make this class even more enjoyable...} Tyza thought.  
  
Hey everyone. How did you like that? Not too bad I hope. Please review. Troku13 


	4. Social Studies and Lunch

School insanity  
  
Chapter 4: Social Studies and Lunch  
  
Psy entered the Social Studies's door and sat down. {Who's going to teach this class period...?}  
  
Just then before the bell rang... the teacher came in... Mirai Trunks. Tyza was so happy. He shut the door. It was just the three of them in there. Psy was okay with him. It was probably going to be fun with him. The rest of the students were outside  
  
"Before the others come in I wanted to speak with you."  
  
"Uh... Sure thing..."  
  
"Alright well first of all... please don't mention anything about our race... and please don't speak in our tongue in front of the others."  
  
"So you know it too?" Tyza asked  
  
"Don't worry... I don't know the language too well... And I'll be cautious."  
  
"Alrighty then... and to answer your question... yeah... my dad forced me."  
  
He walks over to the door and opens it. He sighed. "Yo Trunks..." Goten voice calls.  
  
Trunks looks at the door. "I'm kinda busy teaching... pal."  
  
"I know... whatcha teaching?"  
  
"Ancient civilizations and Empires."  
  
"I can sum it all up in two words... old news."  
  
Psy was waiting for Mirai Trunks to start teaching it as everyone else was in their seats. Tyza looked like she was going to explode. She started ranting on in Saiyan again. Goten looked at her.  
  
Psy too looked at her. "Uh... Tyza..."  
  
"How dare you say that about history.... it's not old news as you put it... its very important...."  
  
She turns to Psy "what!"  
  
"You're ranting in Saiyan... Trunks just told us not to... Everyone else is staring at you too..." Psy was right. The rest of the class was staring at her too.  
  
Tyza turns to the class. "What you looking at!"  
  
Trunks hold back a laugh. Everyone averted their eyes and looked away from Tyza. ' So Vegeta.'  
  
"Well I gotta get going... I gotta class too."  
  
"I thought I torture them a bit."  
  
"Later Goten."  
  
Goten walks out of the class. Trunks' eyes roll  
  
"Trunks, are we going to begin class or not?"  
  
"Calm down..."  
  
"Alright... now then. I hope you read about the fall of Rome. We are going to have a quiz on that..."  
  
Psy sighed. She did read that part. In fact, she actually read about half the book...He picks up the chalk. He starts writing. "Alright can anyone tell me some of the reasons for the fall of Rome?"  
  
He looks around the room. Tyza has her hand raised. Psy decided not to raise her hand. She already did it in one class. Another one would probably make her a geek... Trunks was disappointed. "No one but Tyza and James read this? Oh boy... I guess I'll have to give a pop quiz."  
  
"I did, sir, but I didn't want to raise my hand."  
  
"Alright... Psy... thank you for being honest."  
  
"Take out a piece of paper..."  
  
Psy took out one and wondered if this was for the pop quiz... "Put your name on it.... and number it from 1 to ten."  
  
Psy did so.  
  
"Alright... question one.... What was one of the reasons for the fall of Rome...that's for #'s 1-3."  
  
Psy wrote down the answers with ease except for #3. She had almost forgot the 3rd reason...  
  
"number 4... what became of the roman empire?"  
  
Psy smiled. She remembered the answer to that.  
  
"Next.... what kinds of government did Rome have... that is for 5 and 6."  
  
{Almost easy...}  
  
"Number 7... what age came after the fall of Rome?"  
  
{A little difficult, but still manageable to answer...}  
  
"Name two things that happened in this time... is 8 and 9. And ten, What marked the end of this time?"  
  
Tyza smiled. She knew the answers to all the questions. So did Psy. It was good she had read the book. "Alright... pass them up." Most of the other studients were like oh hell... Psy passed hers up. She got all the questions right, she knew. Trunks quickly skimmed the tests. He shook his head... "Many of you are going to fail this course. Alright... open those notebooks and copy this." Psy opened her notebook and did so. "Alright... for homework... I want you to read chapter 10... lesson 2... and answer numbers 1-5."  
  
{Aw... Hell... I hate homework...}  
  
The bell rings. Tyza walks up to her locker. Psy gathered her things up and walked out to her locker. She opens it and she puts her books away. Psy does likewise. "I can't wait! Next is Gym!" She smiles.  
  
"You ding bat... Lunch is first."  
  
"I know. But I don't count that."  
  
Tyza shook her head. She picked up her books again and she walked down the stairs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"Whatever." Psy follows her down as well towards the lunch room.  
  
Tyza was so hungry. She looked at the lunch menu. Her tray was full. Psy skimmed the menu. "I'll have what I always have. Some fries and a cheeseburger. I don't feel too hungry today."  
  
About five of everything. Vegeta came into the lunch hall  
  
Psy spotted him. {Oh shit... I hate him...}  
  
He started speaking to her in Saiyan. "Do you want to eat with the teachers?"  
  
"What about Psy?"  
  
Psy didn't know what they were talking about as it was in Saiyan but she wondered what they were saying. It seemed as though Vegeta just asked her something...  
  
Vegeta looked at Psy. "She's welcome too."  
  
{Why did he look at me...?}  
  
Tyza looked at Psy... "Do you want to eat with the teachers?"  
  
Psy nodded and spoke one of the few words she knew in Saiyan. "Sure..."  
  
Tyza smiled. She got up from her seat and followed Vegeta to the teachers lounge. All the teachers we all up there  
  
Psy saw all of them there and her eyes fell on Goku. {OMG... He's here! He's really here!}  
  
"What the hell took you so long!" Goten shouted at Vegeta  
  
Trunks looked at the door. "Welcome... ah hello father. I see you brought the girls here." (in saiyan)  
  
He nodded in response.  
  
Psy could actually understand some of what Trunks said. The lesson Vegeta had had helped her to understand Saiyan better...  
  
"So... you guys don't mind us being here?"  
  
"Oh course not... the more the merrier!" Goku said. Surprisingly it was in Saiyan  
  
Vegeta nearly fell on the floor. Everyone stared at Goku.  
  
"Are you sick!" Bulma shouted as she came over. Psy had to control from not blushing. Goku had just talked... And she understood him perfectly... She felt his forehead. "You feel ok."  
  
"But.... what's the big deal... all i did was talk in our native tongue."  
  
"I thought you forgot it." Vegeta hissed back  
  
Tyza shook her head as she sat down next to Trunks. He looks over at her plate. "My you were hungry today."  
  
Psy took her seat next to Goku.  
  
"Yeah well... actually this is less then what i get normally." Tyza said in Saiyan  
  
Trunks and Vegeta snapped their heads to her.  
  
They started shouting... in saiyan no less. from the looks of things they were giving her a leture  
  
"What's the big commotion about her eating habits?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
"Well a Saiyan eats a great amount of food... and she said it herself... she wasn't eating as much." Gohan said  
  
"Oh... I didn't feel too hungry today so I didn't get too much..."  
  
Trunks stops his shouting and looks at Psy. "And you too... you gotta eat more."  
  
Vegeta was giving Tyza a beating with words  
  
"Hey come on Vegeta... cut the girl a little slack will yeah." Goku said. (in saiyan)  
  
"It's okay..."Psy replied in Saiyan.  
  
Psy sat there, listening to him chewing Tyza out about an issue on food consumption. Vegeta could yell at her too, but today wasn't her best food day. She just didn't feel hungry.  
  
She shouted back. "Stop yelling at me... I just don't have the money right now!" (In Saiyan)  
  
"I could give you some of my money, Tyza... It wouldn't be a problem..." Psy told her in Saiyan. You know, if she tried hard enough to learn Saiyan, like she was doing now, she could almost match up to Tyza...  
  
"No... no thanks...you keep your money."  
  
"Come on, I have plenty. It won't matter to me if you take it all or not."  
  
Tyza looked at the clock... "Shoot!"  
  
She starts gobbling down food  
  
"What?" Psy looked at the clock too. "Oh... Lunch is almost over..."  
  
She began to eat her food too, only a little slower than the speed Tyza was at. Tyza and Psy finished lunch... just in time...the bell rang.  
  
Hey everyone. What did you think? Hope it was ok. Please review.  
Troku13 


	5. Math

School Insanity  
  
Chapter 5: Math  
  
"Alright... Time for the next class, Gym," Psy said, smiling broadly.  
  
Tyza looked at Psy."No... math! Your bad."  
  
"I know. I just can't wait for Gym."  
  
"Nether can i."  
  
"But there's a special reason why I want to go to Gym now."  
  
Tyza shook her head... {I can't believe this kid.}  
  
Psy walked into the math classroom. "Who do we have for math? Gohan?"  
  
"Yep.."  
  
Speaking of Gohan... he was right behind us. He opened his door and we walked in. Tyza sat down. Gohan started drawing some figures on the board a few triangles, a square, a parallelogram. Psy was wondering if they were going to start geometry first.  
  
The class came in after the bell rang. Gohan had this look on his face. "I will not allow tardiness..." He goes into his desk and pulls out detentions slips.  
  
Psy gulped. She better not be late for this class... She was glad she got here on time.  
  
He fills it out and gives them to almost everyone in the class except for like eight people. "Now then... lets get started. For the triangles I want both the missing side and the area. For the other shapes I want just the area. Get started."  
  
Psy started writing the answers down.  
  
Gohan walks down the isles looking at peoples papers. He notices a note. He picks it up and walks to the front of the class.  
  
Psy finishes writing down the answers and looks up, noticing Gohan held a note in his hand.  
  
"What does it say?" Tyza asked  
  
"I'm going to read this." He looks down at the note and starts to read out loud. "Uh... It says, Can you believe my boyfriend dumped me? I mean, OMG, he was such a loser. Why did I go after him at all? And this class sucks. I hate math SO much, you know? And our new teacher is a jackass. I hate him to pieces..." [Note end]  
  
Tyza couldn't believe it. Nor could Psy.  
  
"Who wrote that!" Gohan asked his class.  
  
No one raised their hand. Tyza got up.... and slammed her hand onto her desk.  
  
Psy looked at her. ' Tyza... What on earth are you doing?'  
  
She walked up to the front of the room. She looked at the paper.... and at once she knew who wrote it She walked up to the boy. She picked him up  
  
Boy was getting freaked out. "I didn't do it!"  
  
"How dare you write that shit about our teacher... I know it was you..."  
  
"It's not me! I swear I didn't do it!" The boy kept saying.  
  
Tyza threw him to the ground... in front of the room.  
  
"Tyza stop that..." Gohan shouted.  
  
The boy was scared shit. Tyza was in a Saiyan rage. Gohan grabbed hold of her. Psy had never seen her that mad before. {Whoa... She's so pissed off...}  
  
Goku just happened to walk by  
  
"Dad... i need some help here..."  
  
Psy started blushing as she saw him. {He's here...}  
  
Tyza had literately twisted Gohan's arm  
  
Goku walked into the room and said with a serious voice, "Tyza, let both of them go now."  
  
Tyza let go  
  
"Thank you. Now apologize to my son."  
  
"He try to stop me... That boy over there... was very rude... Too your son..."  
  
"Still, you shouldn't be doing this. Gohan can give him detention for it, but tossing him about in the room wasn't a good way of dealing with him."  
  
"I got into a rage Goku... I couldn't control it."  
  
"Then maybe one of us can help you deal with it and control it better. But I better go. I'll see you later, Gohan." Goku walked out of the classroom, with Psy still blushing.  
  
"If you be so kind as to excuse me Gohan..."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Uh... Sure, but don't get into any more trouble. I don't like you beating my students up."  
  
"Yes, well after i blow some steam... I'll head to the principles office."  
  
"Alright... You can do that."  
  
She walks out of the room and outside. Vegeta was standing outside the building. He looked at her. She sighed "I'm such an idiot!!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I beat up another kid. And I broke Gohan's arm."  
  
""You broke Kakarot brat's arm... that's a good thing..."  
  
"If you say so... I'm glad you think so."  
  
"Well thanks for the chat... i gotta go to the principal's office." Tyza walked into the office. "Hello again."  
  
"Hello. What did you do this time?"  
  
"I well... beat out this kid and broke a teachers arm."  
  
"Uh huh... I see. And why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Beat the child up and break a teacher's arm."  
  
"Oh well the kid... he well wrote this bad thing about the teacher and well needles to say i got into a rage and I threw him across the class room. Gohan... the teacher... he grabbed hold of me... and well I tried to get away."  
  
"Uh huh... And the kid writing the note saying bad about the teacher does what? Explain that your actions were reasonable? I can assure you that your actions were not reasonable, Tyza."  
  
She looked like she was going to punch out the principal. "I got into a rage. I couldn't help it."  
  
"Now I shall let you go this time again, Tyza, but next time, needless to say, you'll be doing detention for a week."  
  
"Thanks... See ya." Tyza strolled from the principals and walks back to the math room.  
  
Gohan was in the middle of his lesson. "The area of a triangle.... Oh hello Tyza..."  
  
"Hello Gohan... I'm back. What did i miss Gohan? Anything interesting?" Tyza turned around and looked at the board. "I guess I missed a lot."  
  
"Yeah. We were going over square roots and the squares of certain shapes."  
  
Tyza sighed... " Man i hated this stuff."  
  
"So do most people. Go ahead and take your seat. After class I can get you caught up."  
  
Tyza wined. "But I have Gym next! I love that class."  
  
Gohan sighed. "Alright... Tomorrow I'll get you caught up."  
  
Tyza smiled as she sat down  
  
Psy looked over at her. {So what happened?}  
  
{ They let me off the hook}  
  
Psy smirked. {Lucky.}  
  
Tyza looked at the board. { This stuff is stupid}  
  
{Yeah. I don't like math too well.}  
  
{ Ah! This is toture.} She looks at the bell. { ring damn you!} {Uh... It won't ring for another 10 minutes, Tyza. We're stuck here for 10 horrible minutes...}  
  
Tyza couldn't believe it. She was so hyper from her fight. She couldn't stand to stay in math for another minute. Gohan started to read the book and he called on people to answer questions  
  
"Can anyone tell me the square root of 144?"  
  
No one raises there hand. Gohan shakes his head. "I know math is boring.... i hate this stuff too..." ' I rather be training.'  
  
Minutes pass as soon there was only 3 minutes left... Gohan looked at the clock. "Alright class... enough of my bitching on... I'll skip the homework for today...Don't forget we have a quiz tom.."  
  
Psy looked like she was going to pop... {Not another quiz...}  
  
Everyone looked like they were going to lynch Gohan.  
  
"Hey... don't give me that look... you have to have a quiz... be grateful its not pop quiz... besides you guys can't have that many..."  
  
The bell suddenly rings.  
  
"Have a good day children."  
  
Hey everyone. What did you think? Sorry for the long wait. I got busy with so many other fics... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Till next time. Troku13 


End file.
